Big Mountain-Transportalponder!
}} Der ist ein einzigartiges "Gerät" in dem Fallout: New Vegas Add-On Old World Blues. Hintergrund Der Big Mountain Transportalponder! ist der einzigartige Prototyp eines Teleportationsgerät, das in Big MT hergestellt wurde. It allows the user to teleport between the Big MT satellite and The Sink balcony located in Big MT. This can only be done while alone and not while indoors, too far from the destination or in a place with a camouflaging system. It has a similar design to a detonator, the back casing is orange with an aqua-colored clear glass top containing an electronic chip to the end and a concentration of lightning in the rest, with a barrel sticking out from the front attached via black tubes running down the sides. The antenna is also thicker with a spherical point, with its handle and trigger being similar to those of a weapon. In 2281, it was either given by the Think Tank to the Kurier to thank them for their help or looted from the Think Tank after they were killed by the Courier. Eigenschaften Der Big Mountain-Transportalponder teleportiert den Spieler zwischen dem Big MT und dem Mojave-Ödland hin und her. Bei Verwendung im Mojave-Ödland wird der Spieler zur Denkfabrik und bei Verwendung in Big MT wird er zum Mojave Drive-In teleportiert. Man rüstet ihn wie eine Waffe aus und drückt die Feuertaste It will not activate if the Courier is in combat or while falling. The Courier must also not have any active companions in order to allow teleportation. This is somewhat counter-intuitive, as some areas otherwise open to the sky - Karminrote Karawanen-Kompanie, Freeside, Nellis Air Force Base, The Fort, The Strip, Hoover Dam and Hidden Valley - are not in fact part of the Mojave Wasteland "area", despite being exposed to the sky; teleportation is only possible if the Courier is in the Mojave Wasteland proper. Travel is also impossible from the Sierra Madre, der Kluft, and Zion Canyon. Fundorte * Erhält man nach dem Abschluss der Quest Alte-Welt-Blues. Hinweise * Der Transportalponder funktioniert NUR im Mojave-Ödland UND im Big MT. * Since the Transportalponder isn't technically a weapon, it can't be used in V.A.T.S. * The Transportalponder is tagged as a quest item and therefore cannot normally be dropped or removed from the player character's inventory. However, console commands allow PC users to circumvent this restriction. To set the Transportalponder to no longer register as a quest item, enter the console command . * When using the Transportalponder to travel back to the Mojave drive in, three Jackal gang members may spawn nearby. They will not attack, and if killed, seem to be unlootable. * If a Stealth Boy is used, the energy within the Transportalponder appears green. * Even though it is harmless, drawing the Transportalponder in casinos on the Strip nets the player infamy. Fehler * When you hotkey the weapon, the picture incorrectly shows the icon for Nahkampfwaffen. * The Big Mountain Transportalponder! may disappear upon leaving the Sierra Madre. * When using The Big Mountain Transportalponder!, the game might become slower than usual but will speed up after fast traveling or going through a door. * If you use the Big Mountain Transportalponder! after using the RNK-Notfallsender, the NCR trooper you called in will help you fight enemies and will follow you, despite the fact that any companions you have are not allowed to follow you into Big MT. * Attempting to use the Big Mountain Transportalponder! while enemies are just outside your detection radius may change your detection status from 'HIDDEN' to 'CAUTION' as if you just discharged an actual weapon, drawing the enemies to you. * Upon being released from the Brotherhood of Steel in Hidden Valley, the Big Mountain Transportalponder! may not be returned. * Sometimes after using the Big Mountain Transportalponder! to transport to the Mojave Wasteland, a lone Unhold will appear. Although appearing as hostile, they will not notice you and will keep on running into the distance. * Sometimes after quick-loading a save and attempting to use the Big Mountain Transportalponder! it will not function and produce no error message, even if you are in an area where it would normally function. Exiting to the main menu and loading a save from there will fix this issue. * Sometimes the Big Mountain Transportalponder! will not work at all. Even going into zones where it works will show a message saying that you are in a building or in a zone where it does not work,(In New Vegas, for example) even though you are not. There is no confirmed fix. * When the weapons is equipped, the hands and fingers of the player may stretch drastically, making it similar in size to a Todeskrallen-Klaue. This can be fixed by loading back, or it may wear off after a next loading screen. Galerie Big Mountain Transportalponder!.png BetterLitBMT.jpg en:Big Mountain Transportalponder! es:Teletransportador de Big Mountain ru:Трансумпорталлер Большой Горы! Kategorie:Old World Blues Waffen Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Energiewaffen Fertigkeit Waffen Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Einzigartige Waffen